


Dick and Deathstroke are what now?

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, No idea how to tag this so I guess I won't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Jason goes to ask Barbara a question and ends up learning something his older brother hadn't wanted anyone to know.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 6
Kudos: 398





	Dick and Deathstroke are what now?

“Hey Babs,” Jason said cheerfully, removing his motorcycle helmet and tucking it under his arm as he approached Barbara in the clocktower. 

“Hi Jason, how are you?” she asked as she turned to face him.

“Good, good. Hey, I had a question I was wondering if you could answer.”

“Is it about Dick and Slade Wilson?”

Jason blinked. “Uh…” he shook his head. “Sorry, Dick and  _ who _ ?”

Barbara watched him. “You didn’t know,” she said softly.

Jason cleared his throat. “Uh, no,” he replied. “No, I didn’t...sorry, I didn’t know what exactly?”

She pressed her lips together. “That’s not really my place to say…”

“Barbara, what happened with Dick and  _ Deathstroke _ the fucking Terminator?”

Barbara sighed, wringing her hands together in her lap. “Dick and Slade Wilson…” she began slowly. “Are in a relationship.”

Jason blinked at her. “I’m sorry, come again? I’m pretty sure I didn’t hear that right. I mean, it almost sounded like you said-”

“They’re dating, yes.”

“That.” Jason sputtered wordlessly for a few minutes before leaning back and taking a breath. “You said dating.”

“Yes.”

“As in boyfriend-boyfriend and that sort of shit.”

“Yes.”

“What the actual fuck?”

Barbara shook her head. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Is Dick consenting in this relationship?” Jason demanded. “I mean, like, is he brainwashed, or…” he shook his head, setting his helmet down to rub his temples. “Has anyone seen him since this relationship started?”

“I have.”

“And?”

“He seems happier,” Barbara admitted. “Happier than I’ve seen him in a long time, anyway.”

“Any sign of brainwashing?”

“Well, I’m not a mindreader,” she replied with a small smile. “But no, I don’t think so.”

“Still…”

She sighed. “Believe me, Jason, I’m just as uneasy as you are. But I don’t think we need to run to Bruce about this just yet.”

Jason placed a hand over his heart. “Barbie, I’m  _ hurt _ that you would ever assume my first instinct would be  _ Bruce _ .”

Barbara rolled her eyes. “Yeah, alright Mr. Edgelord,” she mocked.

“Okay, so…” Jason heaved a sigh and rubbed his hand over his eyes. “Let me get this straight,” he mumbled. “Dick and Slade  _ fucking _ Wilson are dating. Like, boyfriend-boyfriend, hippy-happy, all that shit.”

“Yes.”

“And Dick is wholly consensual in this.”

“So far as I could see, yeah.”

Jason huffed, dropping his hand to glare at the ground before looking up at Barbara. 

“He’s really happy?”

“As far as I could tell,” Barbara replied. “Happier than he’s been since…” she pressed her lips together before saying. “Since...before you died.”

Jason winced. “Wow. All because of Deathstroke?”

“So it seems.”

Jason huffed, letting the silence linger before nodding. “Okay,” he finally said. “Alright. Fine. If Dick is happy, then who am I to ruin that.”

Barbara smiled. “That’s really sweet, Jason.”

“Yeah, well…” Jason shrugged. “Someone in our family deserves to be properly happy. And honestly, I’m glad it’s Dick. The rest of us are too fucked up, he deserves happiness.” 

“That’s such a nice thing to say.”

“You sound surprised,” Jason replied. “I can be nice.”

“Sometimes.”

“Sometimes.”

“Every odd Friday.”

“And alternating Wednesdays.”

The two chuckled before Barbara cleared her throat. “So, what question did you actually come to ask?”

“Oh yeah, I did come to ask a question, didn’t I?” Jason muttered. He shook his head. “In the light of what you just told me, I don’t think my question was very important.”

“What was it?”

Jason gave a sheepish laugh. “I was going to ask if Dick was still scared shitless of spiders.”

Barbara gave him an unimpressed glare. “Jason…” she began warningly.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, don’t prank him now that he’s apparently dating a mercenary,” Jason muttered. He snapped his fingers. “Tim’s still scared of spiders.”

Barbara sighed and shook her head. Jason was a disaster but at least it seemed like Dick was getting his life on track.

For now, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Weird ending but eh


End file.
